1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the field of home computers and accessories for supporting keyboards and joysticks. In particular, the invention is a support stand with a base for attachment to a desk and a planar support tray for supporting a joystick beyond the edge of the desk at various angles to the support base. The base itself supports the computer keyboard in a vertical position in order to make the various keys more accessible for computer simulations, computer games, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are stands for supporting joysticks, none that applicant is aware of are able to support joysticks beyond the edge of the desk in a variety of angled positions vis a vis the support base. Nor are there any supports that applicant is aware of for supporting a key board in a vertical position for realistic positioning of the keys in a computer simulation.